Naruto Unleashed: Dragoon Kitsune
by AWOLShinigami
Summary: Naruto and his mother Kushina are the last of the Dragoons, beings that keep the balance of the world. One day she suddenly disappears and Naruto is left alone, now Naruto the Dragoon/Human hybrid with a thousand year old fox demoness must find her before the guild; a league of Dragoon hunters find her Badass Naruto/KushixKyuuxNaru/Konoha bashing/Submissive Sakura
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Random fact: Inuyasha means female demon dog, When I found that out I thought I would just die

Naruto: Dragoon Kitsune

Ch. 1

13 years ago

We find Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze holding a newborn Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Nine tails was just sealed into his navel by his father Minato Namikze.

"I love you my little Naru-kun, I won't ever let anyone hurt you. You'll grow big and strong just like your daddy" said Kushina.

12 years later

Kushina had dissappeared after his 5th birthday. Naruto, thinking something bad happened to her because of him had become a vessel of sadness, thinking he was worthless. The villagers calling him a demon didn't make it any better. Naruto hated these people, if the Sandaime; Hiruzen Sarutobi AKA Jiji and his god-brothers Kakashi and Itachi hadn't told him not to engage them he would have beat the living hell out of them.

An ANBU with a dog mask and silver hair reading a thick orange book was sitting atop the Namikaze Complex watching over its only resident, Naruto. 'As mush as I love to watch my otouto, I really need to get some action or I don't know what I'll do' thought the ANBU.

In Naruto's room

Naruto was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and his eyes closed he had blonde hair with two bangs in his face while the rest was combed back and ended in red spikes (Zack Fair's hairstyle before he gets the Buster Sword but blonde and red) Naruto was having a conversation with his prisoner; the one and only Kyuubi no yoko.

'I don't know Kyuu-chan, if I try to defend myself they'll think I'm a demon, not that there's anything wrong with being a demon, I mean you are one and you're the nicest person ive ever met'.

The teenage girl called Kyuu-chan blushed, sure she was a demon but that didn't necessarily mean that she was evil, the fact that Naruto had said so made her feel special for some reason. She had silky shoulder length white hair and red eyes, she wore a red furisode decorated with white lotus flowers.

Over the past 7 years she managed to befriend Naruto, and began to train him in the ways of the Kitsune. She made sure that he knew everything he needed to know to protect himself and those precious to him.

"It'll be fine Naruto, once you become a genin you won't have to deal with them, alright" said Kyuu.

"Sure Kyuu-chan, so when will I be able to use Kitsunebijon" asked Naruto.

"When you really need it, now get your ass to school, I won't tolerate my student being late" said Kyuu.

Later that day at ninja academy

We find a year old about to be punched by a ten year old Sakura Haruno, the reason being that she wanted to have her crush Sasuke Uchiha notice her for having the guts to hit the "Demon" child.

Iruka the teacher of the class looks at the two in fear 'as long as she doesn't hit him in the face all will be good in the world' but to Iruka's dismay, Sakura's right fist landed smack dab in Naruto's face.

The other students thought Sakura was clinically insane, did she not see what happened when Kiba Inuzuka was hospitalized for two weeks for simply poking his cheek, but Sakura punched him in the face. Naruto didn't say anything for a while.

"What kind of demon doesn't fight back, probably the reason his mother abandoned him 7 years ago" said Sakura.

To say Naruto was angry was an understatement, 'Here I am minding my own business and this bitch has the nerve to hit to not only hit me but talk shit about my mother' thought Naruto.

The classrooms' temperature suddenly dropped 'yes that god-damned loud mouth is finally going to shut up' thought everyone's favorite emo.

Naruto got up with an incredibly calm expression on his face which scared the shit out of everyone.

Everyone in the classroom went into the corner closest to the closet of the classroom.

Naruto pushed some of Kyuu's chakra into his blue eyes and the round pupil narrowed into a black slit. Sakura looked into his eyes and began to scream and sob. Naruto had put her under a genjutsu that made her watch Naruto's memories, having to wake up from a bad dream just to go into his mother's room to find her gone, being beat, burned, to have fingers cut off, and to unwillingly having a tattoo of the heaven Kanji on the left side of his chest, the kanji for Murderer on the right and the word demon on his back. To hang from a flagpole by his hair and having whiskers engraved into his cheeks by a masked shinobi using a heated kunai and other monstrous things done to him.

When Naruto dispelled the genjutsu Sakura slumped to the floor crying.

"You can hit me as much as you want, after 6 years of pain and torture, I can take anything you can throw at me, but never in your life will you ever talk shit about my mother again, you understand" said Naruto.

Sakura looked at Naruto while sobbing, not able to even utter a word.

"ANSWER WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING TO YOU, DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND" yelled Naruto.

"Y-y-yes, I-i-i'm sorry, I'll never talk about your mother again" said Sakura.

* * *

LMAFAO TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragoon Kitsune - Chapter 2**

"You_ can hit me as much as you want, after 6 years of pain and torture, I can take anything you can throw at me, but never in your life will you ever talk shit about my mother again, you understand" said Naruto._

_Sakura looked at Naruto while sobbing, not able to even utter a word._

_"ANSWER WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING TO YOU, DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND" yelled Naruto._

_"Y-y-yes, I-i-i'm sorry, I'll never talk about your mother again" said Sakura._

**Present Day -1 year later**

It was the last day of academy and everyone had gotten their headbands, and when i say everyone, i mean everyone, Mizuki, Iruka's assistant had tried to sabotage Naruto's chances by putting a genjutsu on his exam and put a seal on him that would mess up his henge, Naruto was bale to see right through the genjutsu and answered it without releasing the genjutsu so when Mizuki released the genjutsu he found a perfect score, Naruto didn't even bother removing the seal because he used Kyuu's chakra to henge into her wearing her usual tight forisode, which gave may of the males a nosebleed, Iruka yelled at him saying it was inappropriate, but Naruto retorted that it was appropriate as the person he transformed into was a close friend and she wore clothes like that all the time. Iruka was confused, he had never see Naruto with the girl he transformed into. Like clockwork the same girl Naruto transformed into had knocked on the door.

"come in" said Iruka.

The same girl who Naruto transformed into opened the door.

"Hello my name is Yoko Makura, is is this Naruto-sama's class?" asked Kyuu who is now Yoko due to a deal with the Hokage, making up a name on the spot.

(unscramble Makura and look how uncreative I am)

"Yes this is his class, and I'm his teacher Iruka Umino" said Iruka.

"I already know who you are, Naruto-sama has told me all about the great Iruka Uminol; chunin instructor extraordinaire. Is Naruto-sama's test finished? I need to bring him to Hokage-sama, its very important" said Kyuu.

A few minutes later Kyuu and Naruto were walking towards the Hokage tower.

"Yoko-chan did Oji-san really call me?" asked Naruto/

"Yeah, why the hell else would I get you all of school early" asked Yoko.

"How about because you love me?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I love you, but because i love you i make you stay in school" said Yoko.

Naruto pouted before giving Yoko a toothy grin.

"Well then lets go bother the hell out out of him.

Hiruzen Sarutobi is god of shinobi, master of over 3000 justu, but the one thing he cannot seem to master is the demon called paperwork, yes paperwork the bane of every Kage's existence. He decided the hell with paperwork and took out his Icha-Icha, as he read he began to giggle perversely. this was cut sort by the door of his office flying right at him, he performed a kawarimi with a chair in front of his desk as the door crashed out of the window.

'Only one person could have done this. someone with no respect for the Hokage, Yoko Makura' he thought.

It was true, when her first met Yoko she was very disrespectful, calling him a perverted dried up peeled grape and then smacking him upside the back of the head.

"Hey Ero-raisin, what's up" said Yoko who was standing in the doorway with Naruto behind her.

"Damn it Yoko-san that's the twentieth door in the last two months" said Hriuzen, it was a good thing that there was a seal that repaired the room but the door flying off the hinges is still very annoying.

"well Oji-san that's the twentieth time in the last two months where your secretary has been a bitch to us, you tell the secretaries to be nice and she'll stop kicking the door out the window, right Yoko-chan" said Naruto glaring up at her.

"Yes Naruto-sama" replied Yoko.

"Naruto, I still don't understand how you managed to get her to submit to you like that" said Hiruzen.

"Oh she doesn't submit to me, it's just what she likes to do when in public" said Naruto.

"I love to see the jealous looks he gets from other males when I call him Naruto-sama" said Yoko.

"Anyways, you called for me Oji-san?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, it is about your mother Naruto-kun" said Hiruzen.

Naruto's eyes went cold "What about Kaa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"I have reason to believe that she is somewhere in the land of fire" said Hiruzen.

Naruto remained silent.

"Well then let us go find her then" said Yoko.

"It's not that simple Yoko-san" said Hiruzen "we've detected her chakra signal to Uzushiogakure no sato, Naruto's ancestral homeland, I sent some of my ANBU but it seems that there is a barrier around Uzushio similar to something my former student Orochimaru can produce".

Naruto's eyes widened, "You don't think that Orochimaru's after Kaa-chan to complete his sage training do you Yoko-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto what are you talking about?" asked Hiruzen.

"My mother has never told anyone but Tou-san, Yoko-chan and me about this but she's not human, she's in fact a Dragoon which makes me a Human/Dragoon hybrid or a Demi-Dragoon" said Naruto.

"May I ask what a Dragoon is Naruto-kun?" asked Hiruzen.

"A Dragoon is divine creature and creator of the dragons, they help Kami and her siblings keep world order, the reason why Kaa-san had affinities to all of the elements but her fire, wind and lightning were so much more powerful was because the Juubi was a Dragoon, me and Kaa-chan are direct descendants of the Juubi but we are also the last, the reason i am worried about orochimaru is because the final result of snake sage training is to become a dragon sage, the only possible to become a dragon sage is to kill and devour the heart of a dragoon, the only people capable of killing a Dragoon is an organization called the Guild, descendants of a powerful race called the Draconians, they are the sister race to the Dragoons they also create Dragons, but Kami and her siblings didn't like them because they were arrogant, so they became jealous of the dragoons and decided to Kill us off, we went into hiding and became the Uzumaki clan with the help of the Senju clan who originated from a human who was turned into a Gaia Dragon by our clan hundreds of years before the one you know as Hashirama Senju, our Shodaime. We lived in peace with the Senju amd many of the Uzumaki had children with them which is why there are so many Kekkei genkai" explained Naruto.

"Naruto, why did Kushina keep this a secret?" asked Hiruzen.

"To keep the human race from going extinct, a majority of the human race has descended from the Dragoons, Sharinan, Byakugan, Ice Release, Swift Release, Wood Release, even Metal Release and more are all a result of humans, dragons and dragoons living together in harmony, If my mother dies I'll be the only one left who can create dragons and sire a dragoon. If Orochimaru has captured Kaa-chan he's probably working with the Guild and that barrier is to keep her inside and waiting for them to kill her, but what i want to know is why the Guild would cooperate with Orochimaru, he must have something they want and he's using my mother as bait" said Naruto as a cloak of white chakra surrounded him.

"Naruto I understand how angry and concerned you are about your mother but" Hiruzen started before he was interrupted.

"It's not just baout my mother its the whole world that's at stake, if Kaa-san and i die the world wiil be rulled bt the draconians, they are ruthless and unlike the dragons that dragoons create which are made from humans and demons that earn a second chance at life from Kami-sama and her siblings the dragons they create eat everything that live, they are mindless creatures created from the hatred and greed of humans and demons alike they will devour everything and when they do they'll eventually start to fight amongst themselves and kill each other leaving the world barren and without life" said Naruto.

**I LOVE I GIVING PEOPLE DCS (DOUCHEBAGGY CLIFFY SYNDROME)!**

**A/N: this story is a totally original idea I've been working on since 2002 when I was eight years old and Naruto had just began airing I finished when I was sixteen. 23,896 pages and I'm trying to read the beginning and I gotta say after 10 years my handwriting had gotten worse LOL **


End file.
